Azubuike Okanu Enitan
"Thing is, no matter who passes on, no matter who betrays us, no matter who goes missing into the howling dark, as long as I'm still here, I will not yield." -Azubuike Enitan Spartan Azubuike Enitan is an Spartan IV commando of the UNSC Defense Force. He served extensively as a civilian combatant throughout the end of the Human-Covenant War, namely during the Fall of Reach and the Battle of Earth. He also participated in the Requiem Campaign with Fireteam Remnant in 2558. Azubuike is considered the king of the jack of all trades. Specializing in a wide range of professions such as marksmanship, reconnaissance, and leadership, close quarters combat, and sabotage. He is also somewhat of a lone wolf, being able to take down entire organizations from the inside on his own within months. Even weeks. He has participated in the assassinations of many political leaders of the Covenant Remnants and Insurrectionists. Azubuike was the former leader of REMNANT, an elite squad of Hell Jumpers that was deployed numerous times since its creation in 2556. Azu is now the leader of the recently formed TEMPEST Team, which has been deployed numerous times since it's creation in March 2560. Azu's call sign on Remnant was Remnant One. And Tempest One for the new team. Equipment/Weapons Azu is renowned for his masterful mechanical skills. He uses an Energy Sword that he stole from a fallen Elite and then not only repaired it but upgraded the hardware. Aside from his blade, he uses two Magnum pistols, each colored and custom made by himself to fit his liking (think of the Halo Combat Evolved pistols we all know and love). Azubuike also wields a Battle Rifle that he constructed himself, one with incendiary/piercing rounds and a scope that sees farther than the original. Azu is what most call and all around combatant. He is feared by all when he handles a Sniper Rifle, so aside from being able to do damage with a Sword, Pistols, a Battle Rifle, he can shoot you in the skull with a Sniper Rifle and no one would ever know. Fun fact, after mastering Kung Fu and now developing his Tai Chi skills, his entire body is considered a lethal weapon. Personality Azubuike puts the needs of others before himself, to a point where he tends to give more than he receive. He is a modest and tends to be a spectator of sorts before intervening. Azu is sensitive to the feelings of others, and has a very good memory, especially when it comes to observing other people. But he cannot be easily hurt. He's very painstaking when it comes to detail.Independent and adventurous, he likes figuring out how things work. As shown with his weaponry and past, he has great mechanical and technical skills, and is often a troubleshooter. He is adventurous and likes living for the moment. A sometimes unemotional guy, with simple desires, and prefers intellectual pursuits. However he does not often like to follow rules, preferring to do things his way (Ironically he joined the UNSC). Azu can be quite quiet and reserved, yet creative, loyal and sensitive. He does not like conflict either, yet fights for his beliefs. Azubuike takes great value in personal freedom. Is prone to confusion. And gifted at creating and composing. He has a good appreciation for beauty. Despite having been a CO twice, he's not interested in leading or controlling others. He can be very original and creative especially in the arts. He also prefers the startup phase of a project where the risks and problems are greater, than turning over the lead to someone else once these are solved. An, enthusiastic, idealistic, and creative person with great people skills. Very prone to to be excited by new ideas, but bored with too many details. He's an open-minded and flexible, and able to make others enthusiastic over their ideas and projects. He can be a diplomat as well, causing him to tend to avoid conflicts. The act of creating something can already be an accomplishment of instill a sense of satisfaction for him. Azu constantly searches for values in life, and tends to use his intuition to do so. Azu is a true idealist, always looking for the hint of good in even the worst of people and events, searching for ways to make things better. While he may be perceived as calm, reserved, or even shy, Azu has an inner flame and passion that can truly shine. He cares very little about being misunderstood, but when he finds like-minded people to spend his time with, he'll get a truckload of inspiration. Azu is guided by his principles, rather than by logic, excitement, or practicality. When deciding how to move forward, he tends to look to honor, beauty, morality and virtue – he's led by the purity of his intentions, not rewards and punishments. The Spartan is proud of this quality, and rightly so, but not everyone understands the drive behind these feelings, and it can lead to isolation. "All that is gold does not glitter; not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither; deep roots are not reached by the frost." - J. R. R. Tolkien At his best, these qualities enable Azu to communicate deeply with others, easily speaking in metaphors and parables, and understanding and creating symbols to share his ideas. The strength of this intuitive communication style lends itself well to creative works. Understanding himself and his place in the galaxy is important to Azu and he explores these ideas by projecting himself into his work, which lately has become a lot more than missions and reconstruction on Trost. Azu has a talent for self-expression, revealing his beauty as a person and his ugliest secrets through metaphors and fictional characters. Azu focuses his attention on just a few people, a single worthy cause – spread too thinly, he’ll run out of energy, and even become dejected and overwhelmed by all the bad in the galaxy that he can’t fix. This was a sad sight for Azu's friends and teammates, who had come to depend on his rosy outlook. If he's not careful, Azu can lose himself in his quest for good and neglect the day-to-day upkeep that life demands. He often drifts into deep thought, enjoying contemplating the hypothetical and the philosophical more than anyone else. Left unchecked, Azu may start to lose touch, withdrawing into "hermit mode", and it can take a great deal of energy from their friends or partner to bring them back to the real world. Luckily, like the flowers in spring, Azu's affection, creativity, altruism and idealism always came back, rewarding him and those he loves perhaps not with logic and utility, but with a world view that inspires compassion, kindness and beauty wherever they go. However, Azu is still a person, with his own strengths and weakness to boot. Azu's friends and loved ones have come to admire and depend on him for his optimism. His unshaken belief that all people are inherently good, perhaps simply misunderstood, lends itself to an incredibly resilient attitude in the face of hardship. While Azu is the former leader of REMNANT and the current leader of TEMPEST, he has no interest in having power over others, and doesn't much care for domineering attitudes at all. He's always preferred a more democratic approach, and worked hard to ensure that every voice and perspective is heard. A live-and-let-live attitude comes naturally to Azu, and he hates being constrained by rules (Again, he ironically joined the UNSC). Azu gives the benefit of the doubt too, and so long as his principles and ideas are not being challenged, he'll support others' right to do what they think is right. Azu combines his intuitive nature with his open-mindedness to allow them to see things from unconventional perspectives. Being able to connect many far-flung dots into a single theme, it's no wonder that he's a celebrated author. When something captures Azubuike's imagination and speaks to their beliefs, he goes all in, dedicating his time, energy, thoughts and emotions to the project. He's not much of speaker, but he will when the need arises. While others focusing on the challenges of the moment may give up when the going gets tough, Azu has the benefit of his far-reaching vision to help him through. Knowing that what he's are doing is meaningful gives Azu a sense of purpose and even courage when it comes to accomplishing something he believe in. Azu can often take his idealism too far, setting himself up for disappointment as, again and again, evil things happen in the galaxy. This is true on a personal level too, as Azu may not just idealize his partners, but idolize them, forgetting that no one is perfect. Sometimes Azu can see himself as selfish, but only because he wants to give so much more than he is able to. This became a self-fulfilling prophecy, as he tried to push himself to commit to a chosen cause or person, forgetting to take care of the needs of others in his life, and especially himself. When something captures Azu's imagination, he can neglect practical matters like day-to-day maintenance and simple pleasures. Sometimes Azu will take this asceticism so far as to neglect eating and drinking as they pursue his passion or cause. Sometimes Azu is often so focused on the big picture that he forgets the forest is made of individual trees. He is in tune with emotions and morality, and when the facts and data contradict their ideals, it can be a real challenge for them. Azubuike often take challenges and criticisms personally, rather than as inspiration to reassess his positions. Avoiding conflict as much as possible, Azu will put a great deal of time and energy into trying to align their principles and the criticisms into a middle ground that satisfies everybody. Azu can be quite private, reserved and self-conscious. This makes him notoriously difficult to really get to know, and his need for these qualities contributes to the guilt he often feels for not giving more of himself to those he cares about. Appearance Azubuike is a tall, dark-skinned man with a very athletic build. After returning to Trost after two years deployed on missions with his fire team, Azubuike has begun wearing a white button up, covered by a hoodie and that by leather jacket. He notably wears the dogs tags of himself and Carter-A259 around his neck, accompanied by an Ahnk that he never takes off, even during combat. He also wears glasses, but this is purely aesthetic, as he has never needed them for seeing purposes. In his armor, Azu gains two inches to 7'1, and weighs roughly 834. Despite being Generation 2 MJOLNIR, it greatly resemebles Mark VI MJOLNIR armor however with a dark blue color scheme and a green visor. Augmentations and Spartan 1.1 Inheritance ~Spartan 1.1 Higher-than-average intelligence (increased dramatically due to his training) Increased speed (increased dramatically due to his training) Enhanced vision Immunity to most illnesses Inability to become drunk though he can become intoxicated by an unspecified illegal recreational drug, as well as by painkillers. Decreased amount of time required for sleep Enhanced hearing Increased lung capacity Superior muscle density Heightened sense of balance Accelerated cellular regeneration Extremely fast reflexes Increased strength (increased dramatically due to training) ~Spartan IV augmentations Carbide Ceramic Ossification Advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable. Muscular Enhancement Lining Compound applied to the exterior surface of all muscles, allowing them work harder without tearing the Spartan's skeleton apart. Pulmonary Polymer Lining Greatly increases oxygen intake and retention, helps process toxins from the air and allows SPARTANs to breathe certain non-oxygen atmospheres for up to an hour. Corneal Implants Boosted perception and massively increased night vision. Cardiac Implants Strengthens cardio-vascular tissue and increases maximum heart rate to safely allow massive adrenaline flow without the risk of stroke or heart attack. These implants supposedly are able to allow an unarmored SPARTAN-IV to run at a maximum speed of almost 40 miles (64 km) per hour. However, after getting used to his augmentations and training his body more, Azu can run at 59 KPH, making him nearly as fast as the Legendary "Rabbit" Kelly - 082. Artificial Pancreas Implant Allows the SPARTAN's body to extract the maximum amount of nutrients and carbohydrates from food with minimal waste. Artificial Platelet Injections Enhances the body's ability to slow bleeding and clot wounds. Childhood and training "He'll survive. The boy is the son of an Orion. Spartan blood runs in his veins. He ain't dead is he? Sure, he's vomiting and shaking. But he's not dead. I'm not here to be his best friend, Abayomi. I'm here to make sure he has the tools to survive in this galaxy. He'll hate me now, I know. But he'll thank me later. This training is going to save his life one day." -Okanu to his wife about Azu's hellish training. From a young age, Azubuike was taught how to kill. His father often told him this was a eat or be eaten galaxy. While Azu never took the words to heart, he did understand that he had to earn everything he wanted. Many of the people Azu had worked with compared his childhood training to that of a Spartan's, as he was trained from the age of four to eighteen by his father. The training was so tortuous that Azubuike had escaped on several occasions from his home. One such occasion had Azu on the other side of the planet for eight months. Found only because the village he was stealing from had called in search parties to find him. Aside from his training, Azu has been shown to be extremely intelligent. Some would call him a genius of his generation, while others wouldn't go so far. He graduated high school at the age of thirteen. and was two years into his college education when the Covenant invaded Reach. Azubuike had fruitful relationships with others, his mother referred to him as a "social butterfly" or a "people person" quite often. But like all of the people on Reach, Azubuike's life took a turn for the worst in 2552. Fall of Reach When Reach was invaded, the boy was one of the many civilians who chose to fight along the Spartans and UNSC soldiers who gave their lives on the planet. Azubuike would have been one of those brave lives who had been lost as well, if not for Spartan-029. The Spartan gave his life to save the fifteen year old boy from the blaster fire of a Covenant cruiser, taking a direct hit. Azu took part in the fighting in New Alexandria, Manassas, and Quezon. He fled the planet in a pelican he repaired, which just so happened to be the pelican flown and downed with Carter-A259. However Carter did not accompany Azubuike offworld, and instead defended him in his final moments to give the boy time to escape Reach's fall. Movement to the Sol System Azubuike had successfully escape the glassing of his homeworld Reach. That didn't make the nightmares go away. He'd spent days staring at the dark void of space through the cracked windshield of the pelican. Azu didn't know how long he'd been drifting, but the Covenant either didn't follow him or they thought he was dead. Azubuike hopped it was the latter. He did what he could to keep the failing pelican in flyable condition but nearly everything was busted. He wondered how it didn't explode and fry him in space. After hours of occupying himself with something other than staring into the void, the pelican's light flickered on. Yet this was now irrelevant, as something flew over him. Something big enough that the entire pelican rocked violently. Azubuike would come to later call this "something" the UNSC Thanatos. ''Once safely aboard the frigate, Azu took the time to immediately "roll over and die", as the crew had stated many times. The young boy spent the next month recuperating and taking therapy aboard the ship. Retelling his story to anyone and everyone who asked. Once ''Thanatos ''had made its way to Mars he was awarded a high civilian medal for his service on Reach. And moved to Earth to start a new life. Azu was told that he would be sent to someplace that would remind him of his home on Reach. Upon hearing this he expected to live on a military base, due to his father's training. But what he got was much more heartwarming. The pelican that descended from the UNSC ''Thanatos had dropped him off in New Mombasa. After getting arrangements to live alone with the city paying rent as long as he was productive, Azubuike settled in a small apartment near the coast of the city. During the end of September he got another surprise. Two in fact, the second of which affects him into adulthood. He figured out that not only did he family survive Reach, they had tracked him down and found him when he moved to New Mombasa. He soon moved in with his family again, and that was when the vision began. Azu had a string of what he thought were nightmares, which progressively worsened as he got older. He did not find out the origin nor what these visions actually were until his military career. Life In New Mombasa Over the course of the next month and couple weeks, Azu enjoyed the good life. His father made his training less strenuous, partly because of his mysterious dreams and his nightmares from Reach. But also because He realized Azu needed a bit of a break after surviving the glassing of an entire planet. During the months between Reach's fall and Earth's Battle he spent his time relaxing and rehabilitating mentally and emotionally from his experiences and nightmares. He spent more time with his brother and sister, mainly because he thought they were dead and vice versa, so to keep their bonds strong as siblings he did everything he didn't have a chance to do before Reach was glassed. While his training was more laid back, that didn't make it easy, on multiple occasions he had to sprint through New Mombasa straight down the middle in less than an hour. He learned to embrace his training an endure it, simply because it had saved his life on Reach. This helped to heal the rift between his father and himself, and the two began to communicate more. While he did have an official therapist to help him with his psychosomatic shakes, Azu often found himself speaking to his mother about everything. He was, in retrospect, a "Momma's Boy". Only because he never hid anything from her, and while Azu knew his mother, as an adult, wouldn't tell him some things, he would later come to figure out secrets about his mother that would change his life. Near the end of September Azu got another heartwarming surprise from his past, several of his friends survived Reach, including his girlfriend, Cassandra. After reuniting with his three pals and lover, the five of them soon gained the title "Reach's Remnants", as to signify that they were survivors of Reach. This group would go on to become REMNANT SQUAD. Things were all well for the next four weeks, through the end of September to October 20th was perhaps the easiest Azu has ever lived. Though he was still only fifteen, he felt so much older after his exploits on Reach, something that would help him out when the Battle of Earth finally surfaced. Though they'd spent months apart thinking one another were dead, Azu and Cassandra grew closer knowing they were alive and together again, it soon got to a point where he began to trust Cassandra more than he did his mother, which none of them took notice of until later years. He quickly picked up where he left off in schooling and excelled, having skipped two grades and being a Junior already. Little did he know that his relaxing life was once again to be interrupted by the Covenant. Who just so decided to attack where he settled down, again. Battle Of Earth Azu was a core participant in the Battle of Earth, taking part in the battles of Mombasa, Tsavo, and many skirmishes inbetween. At one point he'd taken refuge in Crow's Nest. He did not participate in the Battle of Installation 00 Battle of Mombasa Starting off with Regret's assault on New Mombasa, Azubuike led his family and friends to safety out of the city. Taking a pelican out of the shipyard miles outward from Mombasa. This took them quite some time, as they were caught up in the Scarab's pathway and nearly crushed, and the slipspace rupture nearly killed Azubuike. However they survived nonetheless, meeting up with UNSC forces after losing Covenant pursers. Battle of Tsavo Azubuike, along with his father and UNSC infantry battled through Tsavo highway, making their way to Voi and fighting Covenant forces to stop the Prophet of Truth. This would be Azubuike's first encounter with the Flood, and not his last. He survived the Battle of Tsavo with his father, but again had to watch his home get inevitably glassed once again. And this time by his allies. Post Human-Covenant War Azubuike did not participate in the Battle of Installation 00, however his father had. They had made an agreement to "Fight on both sides and protect all we have left." He'd resettled somewhere in West Africa before March 2553 with his family and his surviving friends. Azubuike's nightmares and visions became persistent, and even hellish. Especially after his encounter with the Flood. It seems as though it made something click, almost. His visions became fraught with Flood, his nightmares filled with the Parasite and the attacks on Earth and Reach. These symptoms didn't appear in anyone else, as it seemed. Not even his father, who had seen the Flood as well and fought against them. With the end of the Human-Covenant War, Azu spent the next two years relaxing, recuperating, and enjoying the simple things of life. His friends and he had received civilian medals. Fireteam Remnant 2555-2559 Career on Trost "Enitan's name strikes fear into the Insurrection. And the Remnants." "Highly deserving of 'Hyper Lethal' status." []2560, May 12th[] Reinforce Marine Troops in the Kio Jungles and destroy the AA Gun preventing Air Support and EVAC of injured personnel. Mission Results: Complete Success, Covenant Remnant presence in the Kio Jungles has been suppressed, and the AA Gun has been blown beyond repair. Allowing UNSC forces to maintain a tight grip on the area. Casualties: None on Tempest, very few in Marine Squads. ONI Report: Azubuike's "visions" are beginning to affect his combat abilities. []2560, May 30th[] Assassination of Vaht 'Lhenatee in the Solei Mountains Mission Results: Success, Vaht was assassinated by ODST Azubuike Enitan and Spartan Jeromne-92. They were chased by Remnant forces until they escaped via Pelican back to Remnant's Fall. To which they were both sent back to Alpha Base. Casualties: None ONI Report: Azubuike's visions have hindered him from performing certain tasks on his own. []June 1st 2560[] Infiltrate Insurrectionist Base, steal information, and sabotage the base from inside. Mission Results: Failure. Azubuike's drop pod malfunctioned and sent him hundreds of miles off course. He was considered MIA for several hours due to his communications being jammed. Azubuike then ran into an Insurrectionist party led by a mysterious person who referred to himself as The Syndicate. Azubuike engaged Syndicate and his men, and survived the encounter, but could not kill The Syndicate. UNSC forces eventually found and evacuated Azubuike in the aftermath of the engagement. ONI Report: N/A []2560, June 16[] Steal intel about dealings between the Remnants and Insurrectionists, then leave unseen. Mission Results: Success. Azu and Aria, along with Azubuike's AI, successfully infiltrated the building, retrieved intel, and left without a trace. ONI Report: Azubuike's visions seems to be receding as of late. []2560, August Fifth:[] During Trost's reconstruction, Tempest was sent off world with a small contingent of UNSC and Separatists fleets to engage a growing Remnant fleet near the Eridanus system. It was refereed to as Operation SILVER VENGEANCE. TEMPEST and a couple other Squads were assigned the task of defending the Carriers while the UNSC and Swords of Sanghelios did all of the destroying. Many other teams were fitted with LongSwords and some with BroadSwords, TEMPEST got the honor of piloting Sabres. The mission continued on well until the Remnants pulled out their trump card, out of Hyperspace came a CSO Class supercarrier, which ripped through the wreckage of its defeated fleet and was followed by several Destroyer Class ships. UNSC and Separatists were forced to retreat, but only after several hundred soldiers were captured. Including TEMPEST. Mission Results: Short lived success. Remnant fleet was destroyed but was reinforced soon after, causing UNSC and Separatist forces to retreat, leading to the capture of hundreds of soldiers aboard the CSO Carrier. Many soldiers both UNSC and Separatists had gone MIA. Casualties: Heavy. None on Tempest. ONI Report: N/A []2560, August Twelfth[] Upon being taken into custody by the Remnants, Azu and several Humans and Sangheili, escaped from custody, but Azu could not free his squad, as he was separated. The runaway soldiers did their best to hide away on the ship, but it was so full of Remnants that it was hard to move from one room to the other. The Remnants had no idea about the AI in Azu's head, this was what caused their downfall. It took several days, but the Spartan and his comrades made way around the ship, using their to plan an attack and think of a way to destroy the ship. And get out alive. It was Azu who thought of the idea, and Oya who projected it. Soon anarchy broke out on the ship as the Spartan and his "team" made their move. They made their way through the ship and to the brig holding all of their comrades. Upon releasing them, they stormed the rest of the ship, taking many of the Remnants by surprise and suffering few casualties. By making the ship's reactor go nuclear, they were able to destroy the CSO Class Supercarrier and with it thousand of Remnant personnel. The survivors of the fight, which was nearly all the prisoners, escaped on a stolen Cruiser, one of the many that were docked in the massive ship. Later on this Op would be known as GREEN REDEMPTION. Mission Results: Destruction of a Remnant CSO Class Supercarrier, recovery of nearly all captured personnel from Operation SILVER VENGEANCE. Promotion of Azubuike Enitan from Staff Sergeant to Master Sergeant for his feats and his team received Purple Hearts. Many others were decorated for their achievements, and along with his promotion Azu received the Red Legion of Honor for his duties aboard the Carrier. The returning UNSC personnel received Prisoner of War Medallions, something that came as a bit of a shock since so few humans have it. ONI Report: Azubuike has seemingly become more attached to his new team, primarily because they remind him of his former team, REMNANT. He has been taking pride in the medals he's earned, one Red Legion of Honor, a Bronze Star, a Gold Star, an Honor Graduate Ribbon, a Purple Heart, and his Prisoner of War Medallion. Seven. Knowing he has very few compared to some, he keeps them close to heart. Or so has been observed. He had only one vision during the mission, and it did not last more than thirty seconds. Oya has not shown any signs of irregularity, disproving her creator's theories. But they are both being kept under watch. []2560, August Twenty First[] Azubuike Enitan was notified by his superiors of several Innie uprisings happening everywhere. Having recently busted his team and hundreds of other soldiers out of a Remnant CSO, he felt like they'd been through enough for one month. There were a total of thirty two Militia Uprisings, orchestrated by nine different Militia Groups, ranging from blooming violent protests to entire Rebel Factions. By October tenth, 2560, they were all silenced by Azubuike alone. Mission(s) Results: Complete success. Azubuike has entirely annihilated the Militia Groups and quelled their uprisings. Allowing the UNSC to focus on bigger threats. ONI Report: Azubuike's visions have been occurring much less frequently now. In the last two months he has only had four visions, lasting up to a maximum of five minutes. But, leading up to the events of the Outbreak on Trost, he was having multiple visions a day, lasting up to at least an hour. Maybe this has something to do with the activation of the Halo Ring near Trost. Perhaps he'd come into contact with another set of Forerunner Artifacts, and it affected the process. Or it could have been the Ring itself, that was bringing on the visions more frequently and longer. It could also be mere coincidence, but as it seems, the visions were affected greatly by the Halo's activation. During his missions against the uprisings and Militia Groups, Azubuike Enitan was gone for long stretches of time away from his team. This of course caused worry among TEMPEST, but each time Azu returned he reassured them. While his missions were not top secret, they were important. But aside from that, Azubuike did not want to drag his team, who was still recovering from Operations SILVER VENGEANCE and GREEN REDEMPTION''into a strenuous galaxy wide hunt for blooming Insurrections. This required secrecy on Azubuike's part, which he later stated to his AI that he disliked, but felt was necessary. As to not drag TEMPEST into the missions occurring, he hid the details from them, not the actual missions themselves. What interests us more, is how he and his AI dealt with the uprisings. On several occasions the body count was below thirty, despite the hundreds involved. And there was always a valid prisoner to interrogate. They even went as far as to approach a protest without unarmored, and convinced the Militia to peacefully retreat to their homes and families. When they encountered a base for a Militia Group, however, they vaporized it. And they never took on a head on approach, instead Azu and Oya would sneak into the building, facility, or station and plant numerous explosives at weak points of the structure. And then would finally detonate the explosives, destroying the entire facility and leaving nothing to chance. In total there were billions involved in the grand scheme of his mission, he and his AI returned successful with only a casualty count of 900,000 at the most. He does not boast about this, it seems And after returning to his team he told them the truth. While telling his teammates he reveals he wish less lives had been lost, while he and Oya are very much responsible for easing the burden on the UNSC and keeping many worlds out of the way of civil war. Those two are very interesting indeed.'' []2560, November Twenty Ninth[] Tempest had been missionless for three months, Azu himself had been "relaxing" for only one. During this time he kept his team fresh and on their tows, running them through exercises until the 29th came, the entire team of Tempest was assigned a mission. A big one. TEMPEST Squad was sent to infiltrate a Rebel space station Liberation of Fault in the Sol System Asteroid Belt. TEMPEST Squad stowed aboard an Innie Frigate and managed to sneak aboard Liberation of Fault. Their objective was to capture the rebel leader. With minimal attention, TEMPEST managed to kill several of guards and subdue the Rebel leader with polypseudomorphine, a sedative. Then TEMPEST hijacked a Rebel Pelican Dropship and Seba set and detonated explosive charges in the rebel base's hangar, making good their escape. TEMPEST Squad was successful in its objective. ONI Report: N/A []2560, December 15th - February 2562[] Tempest was sent on a number of support missions, escorts, and Orbital Drops (which they were of course the most comfortable with). It had been a rough year for them after the activation of the Halo near Trost, but going into 2561 the team flourished greatly. They were assigned more and more missions, and failed less than four. Each assignment was done with great prowess, and Tempest slowly became one of the most respected Squads assigned to Trost, 2561 was their "Golden Year", so to speak. While Azu was the only official Spartan on the team, Remnants refereed to Tempest as a "Legion" (a pack of Demons), and the individual members as Demons. Among the enemies of the UNSC, they were becoming feared. []February 29th 2562[] Tempest was sent to combat a small contingent of UNSC Marines gone Insurrectionists, and to keep them from getting off Trost. During the battle, Azubuike was caught by a frag grenade, had he not noticed it seconds before, his entire midsection would have been blown off. The force of the explosion caused the CO to slip into a coma, inactive until May 5th. Mission Results: Success, all UNSC defectors were killed or captured, Spartan Azubuike Enitan had slipped into a coma during the battle from the impact of a grenade at nearly point blank range. ONI Report: N/A []2562, May Tenth[] Azu's next mission upon waking was saving an AI from a Flood infested world so that the Flood could no extract information from it. It took several hours, but he eventually retrieved the AI and made back to the ship safely. Mission Results: Success, the AI was safely returned to the UNSC vessel. Casualties: None. ONI Report: With Azu awakening from his coma five days prior, he wasted no time in getting himself combat ready again. Which was what he needed, as he was to be prepared for another Solo mission. Much more dangerous than he'd ever been on before. The UNSC and Swords of Sanghelios, while believing they've stumbled onto an ancient Forerunner World, ran into something far more hellish. A Keymind. Azu had never heard of one before, the most he knew were Graveminds, but a Keymind was entirely knew to him. He also had a great idea as to why he was to take on this mission. Alone. The entire planet was controlled by the Flood, and everything in it. Down to the core. They hadn't noticed until it was too late, and they lost the AI they brought along to study the tech. Which was somewhere in the mass of Flood. Separatist ships had glassed the area several times over to destroy it, but the UNSC continued to get the location from the transmitter on the AI's chip. While fearing the worst, they had no other way to retrieve it other than manually. And someone unskilled and viable to infection would be unable to do so. But Azu was extremely skilled, and rumor had it that his lineage as a 1.1 made him immune to the Flood. Azu didn't know if this were true, he'd run into the Flood back when he was CO of Splinter, and on Trost. The Flood tried to kill him, but he was never really approached by an Infection Form before. Upon the area being glassed again for another attempt to destroy the AI, Azubuike was given a jetpack and Flood Killing weapons, while he still had some from his own arsenal, the shotgun and extra Energy Sword would be handy. They also strapped a Tactical Nuke around his back. So if he died, the Nuke would blow and incinerate his body so that the Flood couldn't get to it. If he was viable to infection that is. He spent the next four hours following the transmitter, veering away from any Flood he could and proceeding as fast as possible. He eventually did reach the AI, plucking it out of the head of an infected, but dead marine. The Separatist ships provided support from space, glassing major movements of Flood to buy the Spartan more time. Enitan rid himself of the Nuke and used the jetpack to fly back to the ship hanging far above him, and then retreated into space. Returning the AI to it's vessel and activating the Nuke below. Preventing the Flood from learning anything useful from the AI. []2562, April 1st[] In a desperate attempt to stop a massive Remnant armada heading for Trost, Tempest, under the guidance of the UNSC Thanatos, infiltrated the Remnant battle station Ascendant Sins on board a captured Phantom. On this mission, Tempest would primarily be battling high ranking Storm Elites, who guarded a temple in an atrium-like structure in the battle station. Tempest fought their way to a reactor room and set the generators to overload. With the station counting down to destruction, Tempest returned to the atrium, opened the airlocks, and blew out a heavily enforced window exposing the station's interior to the vacuum of space. They then hijacked Banshees for use in their escape. The Remnants were unaware of the inevitable destruction of the battle station, and called for backup, believing Tempest had incoming support from Remnant's Fall and UNSC Orion thanks to Oya's fake distress signals to confuse the Remnants. More than half of the Remnant fleet surrounded Ascendant Sins to protect the station, but only fell into the trap. The station went nuclear just after Tempest got to safe distance, destroying nearly every Remnant ship in the area. This Op would later come to be nicknamed SECOND STRIKE. Mission Results: Success, the Remnant fleet was nearly obliterated and Trost was saved from an impending surprise attack by Remnants, and could be properly warned to keep a lookout for any such threats again. Tempest received multiple decorations for their service, with Azubuike Enitan receiving a promotion to Master Gunnery Sergeant/Sergeant Major, and the Medal of Honor for his feats. ONI Report: Tempest's most recent mission was a massive success. They've become a morale booster for the UNSC, but what's more interesting is that Azubuike has had his first vision in one year, and by the looks of it, it was a long one. This one didn't occur during the mission, however. More so during their escape from Ascendant Sins. He blacked out for several long moments upon returning to Thanatos, and later looked very concerned, as if waking up from a good dream. It wasn't too long until they began calling this Op SECOND STRIKE. A pun on an Op done ten years prior to this one, and the two do share striking similarities. []November 15th 2562[] Azubuike, stationed aboard a UNSC Frigate, abandoned ship per orders of the captain. In a similar manner to two notable Spartans, he fell from the atmosphere (after failing to realize his thrusters were damaged) and crashed in Tengil Valley, on Trost. Here, he ran into two other survivors of the downed frigate. Deciding it would be best for them to move together. The three of them eventually got across the valley and were able to get a signal out, and get extracted. Mission Results: Success. Azubuike and his two comrades survived the time they were stranded in Tengil Valley. ONI Report: N/A []October 27th 2562[] Azubuike and Jacob Gray were dispatched for the assassination or detainment of an Insurrectionist official. Mission Results: Success. Colonel Kaiser was successfully detained and taken back to the UNSC. ONI Report: N/A []November 26th 2562[] Azubuike had been assigned to Spartan Team Artemis, for the hunt and retrieval to John A222 and Agent Marc Bedragare. Fireteam Artemis, assisted by Fireteam Helios and a group of Zealots from the Swords of Sanghelios, proceeded through New Shanghai and Serath, tracking down the two Spartans. Mission Results: Success. John A222 and Marc Bedragare were successfully retrieved per objective. No casualties were sustained. ONI Report: N/A﻿